A Million and One Ways My Life Sucks
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: SEQUEL to Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent! Ahem. Kether & Sandy Harding have two kids, Layla & Lester. Layla likes a hot guy & detests three snobby girls. But she has a secret. What does it have to do with Maxwell? R&R!
1. Three Witches, One Hottie

**A/N: **SEQUEL TO BEHIND THE EYES OF A JUVENILE DELINQUENT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Anyway, please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro. Or Todd. Stitch Phantom owns him. KAAAAAAT! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVA!

**A Million and One Ways My Life Sucks _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter One: **Three Witches & One Hottie

"MOM!" Sixteen-year-old Lester Harding yelled all the way from the basement, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY TIE!"

"UNDER YOUR BED!" Twenty-five-year-old Sandy Sanchez yelled back.

"IT IS-" Lester started to yell back but then look under his bed & discovered that his red tie WAS under his bed, "THANKS MOM!"

Sandy rolled her eyes. It was the first day of school for her two kids, Layla & Lester Harding.

Kether came downstairs & wrapped his arms around her waist & began to kiss her.

"Good morning." Sandy said.

"Hey." Kether said.

"**DAD!**" Fifteen-year-old Layla Harding yelled from upstairs, "WHERE IS MY MINISKIRT?"

"UNDER YOUR T.V!" both Kether & Sandy shouted.

They heard several crashes & then a "THANKS!" from their teenage daughter moments later.

Fifteen minutes later Layla & Lester were downstairs. Here's what they looked like:

Lester had short-ish blonde hair & was wearing a pair of black jeans & a white blouse shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had Sandy's beautiful green eyes & he was wearing a pair of black shades.

Layla had long-ish black hair with bangs swept over to one side & had Kether's dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black blouse & a pair of black jeans. She had black Vans & was wearing some eyeliner & had black fingernail polish.

"Don't you two look so cute on your first day of school?" Sandy said, hugging both her teens.

"M-OM!" they both said simultaneously.

Kether couldn't help but laugh, leaning on the rail for support.

"Go on," Sandy said, "You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

"Yes we do." Layla replied.

Sandy laughed. "Have fun." She kissed both of them on the cheek & shoved them out the door.

"Finally." She said, wrapping her arms around Kether & kissing him.

Ahem… meanwhile with Lester & Layla… 

Layla walked to school with Lester but as soon as he saw a pretty girl…

"SeeyalaterLay,Iwannagotalktotheblondechick!" was the last thing she heard from him before he'd ran off to chat up a pretty blonde chick who smiled at him.

She sighed & pulled her I Wanna Be Suicidal (her favorite band ever!) bag closer to her. But then…

"OMG! BRITTANY!" she yelled, engulfing her best friend in a hug.

"Layla!" the girl called Brittany squealed.

"It's been forever!" Layla exclaimed.

Brittany giggled. "Lay," Brittany said, "It's been two days!"

Layla couldn't help but laugh also & pushed her hair out of her face.

But then a motorcycle pulled up & the rider got off, taking off his helmet & Layla began to stare dreamily.

The guy who got off was fifteen, almost sixteen, & had long golden blonde hair that he had back in a loose ponytail & golden brown eyes. He was wearing two golden hoop earrings in his left ear with emeralds in them. As for his clothes… he was wearing a black leather jacket, some kind of leather pants, & a black shirt. He was Shadow & Pashmina Strider's son. Todd.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Brittany said, waving her hand in front of her face.

Layla snapped out of her dreamy trance & tore her eyes away from Todd. "What the hell did you do that for?" Layla asked.

"What the hell did you do that for, just when I thought I was over you!" Brittany began singing I Wanna Be Suicidal's 'What The Hell Did You Do That For?'.

"Shut up, Brit!" Layla said, hitting her in the arm with her bag but then her eyes narrowed into slits. The witches had arrived.

A blonde stepped out of her convertible poshly, with a pretty brunette on the left & a pretty Asian girl on the right. They all walked in step on the side walk, all wearing too much jewelry & too much make-up.

They were supposedly the cool glam girls in school but Layla _detested _them! Here's who they were:

The Asian girl was Lei. She was just so pretty with her short, perfect black hair & striking hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue Kimono-ish corset top & a black mini skirt & black high-heels. She was wearing loads of blue eye shadow & eyeliner & red lipstick & her fingernails were painted electric blue. She was very pretty but could be fierce when messed with.

The brunette was Beyonce. She had gorgeous long brown hair & brilliant chocolate brown eyes that you could melt in. She was wearing a pink off the shoulder crop top & a pair of white jeans with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Layla had to admit she looked striking. She was wearing a lot of pink eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, & lipstick. She was pretty but had to be one of the snobbiest sluts in school.

And who could forget Cynthia? The leader. She had blonde hair that she had kept down today & she had the bright aqua blue eyes that Layla envied greatly. She was wearing a purple tube top, a purple mini skirt, & purple flip flops. She was wearing purple eyeliner, eye shadow, & some purple lipstick. She was the hottest girl in school & the major heart-throb with her two partners in crime with her, spraying her hair with hairspray. She also liked Todd. Layla hated her more then anyone.

"Look who it is!" Cynthia said, "The freak!" she was talking about Layla.

Layla got flames in her eyes & a bus drove by, splashing mud all over Cynthia's flip flops.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs causing Brittany & Layla to double over in laughter. Todd smiled slightly causing Layla's heart to beat out of her chest. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she demanded & called Layla a bad name.

"Nothing." Layla said, laughing.

"What are _you _laughing at?" Lei said, rushing to her aid.

"_Her_!" Brittany supplied for Layla.

Todd walked inside & Layla rushed after him, maybe a bit to eager-ly for she crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. But she fell on top of him. In a very awkward position.

Layla's nose was touching his she had one hand on his shoulder & the other by his head, & he had one hand on her chest & the other on her leg.

"Can you… get off of me?" he asked her.

Layla blushed furiously & attempted to stand up, but slipped & fell on the floor. She blushed even worse! How embarrassing! The first day of school & she'd gone & fallen on her butt in front of her crush.

Lei, Beyonce, & Cynthia were all in hysterics of laughter of course.

"Later, loser!" they all said, simultaneously, walking down the hall in suit.

Layla hung her head, her eyes looking teary.

Brittany put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Dun let them get to you Lay." She told Layla & the two girls walked to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In class, their math teacher was rambling on endlessly & everyone was practically falling asleep. Layla was sitting there staring at Todd in her own little world.

"Miss Harding! Are you going to answer the question or am I going to have to repeat it for the fifth time while you continue to gawk at Mr. Strider?" their teacher asked.

Layla's mouth dropped open & she blushed a REALLY deep shade of red. _She did not _just _say that. _Layla thought, horrified. Everyone was laughing especially Beyonce, Lei, & Cynthia. And Todd… he was just sitting there smiling. _Probably thinking, 'Wow! What an idiot!'_ Layla thought.

"Well?" the teacher asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Can you please repeat the question?" Layla mumbled to the floor.

She sighed impatiently & said, "Pay attention this time. This is a logic question, something you're notorious for being unfamiliar with. Now then, if all woozles are wamzels, all wamzels are weasels, and no weasels are wooples, then does that mean a) all weasels are wooples, b) all wamzels are wooples, c) all woozles are weasels, or d) no weasels are woozles?"

Layla blinked. "Uh… what?"

The teacher groaned & rolled her eyes. "Miss Rodriguez, can you answer it since Miss Harding seems to be in her own world."

"It's C." Cynthia said proudly.

"Exactly." The teacher smiled, "Good job Miss Rodriguez."

Layla put her head on the desk wishing she could go & hide under it. Or that she could just erase everyone's memory. She was probably the coolest guy in the world's daughter & she was a disgrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was so embarrassing." Layla said while her & Brittany stood in line for lunch.

Brittany gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know." Brittany said, "Cynthia is just freaking evil!" she scoffed, "It's surprising she's not related to that Maxwell dude."

Maxwell was a guy that Layla's parents knew when they were her age. Sandy, her mom, actually used to date him… until she met Kether, her dad, & fell in love with him. But then Maxwell tried to kill Kether & attempted to rape Sandy when Kether was in New York but Shadow Strider saved her & she cheated on Kether with Shadow. But she broke-up with Shadow & went back with Kether. Then Maxwell kidnapped her & Shadow & Kether saved her & killed Maxwell.

But that was a long time ago. She assured herself. Maxwell had no evil relatives… did he? No! Now she was just being plain silly.

"Move it you freak!" Beyonce said from behind her.

Layla glared at her threw her hair & all of a sudden the broccoli & cheese exploded all over her. And Lei & Cynthia who were right behind them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" they all shrieked & ran from the room.

Brittany & Layla fell over laughing & Layla looked up just in time to see Todd smile at her.

She fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was school today?" Lester asked.

"It sucked." Layla said, putting her IWBS (I Wanna Be Suicidal) bag on the chair & collapsing on her beanbag.

"It sucked?" Lester asked.

"Majorly." Layla groaned, "How was it for you?"

"Pretty cool." Lester said, "I met a couple guys… & I met a girl that was really friendly & pretty. Her name was Eliza."

Layla shrieked & fell off her beanbag causing Lester to jump five feet back from the doorway.

"As in Eliza Strider?" Layla shrieked.

"I think so, why?" Lester asked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Layla shrieked, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What?" Lester asked.

"She's Todd Strider's sister!" Layla said, jumping up & down.

"Who?"

"TODD STRIDER! HE'S ONLY THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

"So? Big whoop, he has a sister!" Lester commented, "La-dee-dah!"

"But she _likes _you!" Layla said, "And you _like _her!"

"_And?_"

"You HAVE to invite her over, Les!"

"What?" Lester asked, taken aback.

"So Todd will come over?" Layla asked, "PLEASE?"

"Well… maybe." Lester said. But he couldn't deny to himself that he couldn't get Eliza Strider out of his head.

**A/N: **So… what do you think? First chapter of the sequel to Behind The Eyes! I SWEAR it will get better, just please review!


	2. Lester's Girlfriend ThankGodshe'sEliza!

**A/N: **OK, I know I said that Todd was Pashmina & Shadow Strider's son but I forgot to say why Pashmina was with Shadow since she was with Stan in Behind The Eyes! Well here's the story:

Shadow was depressed after Sandy married Kether even though he'd gave up on her. Because he'd really loved her. Pashmina wanted a more serious relationship & all Stan wanted to do was make out. And Pashmina got sick of it. She wanted something more than that. The two met at Sandy's wedding & fell in love. They got married after they'd dated a couple years giving Pashmina time to pursue her singing career & she became a singer. Shadow respected her work (and respected her choice to pursue singing) & always respected her & her disicions, which was a nice change for Pashmina. They had three kids, Todd, Eliza, & Oliver. (And Eliza will be in this chapter. Not sure when Oliver will be in it though.)

So there is the story! Okay, well review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro so get over yourself! Jeez!

**A Million & One Ways My Life Sucks _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter Two: **Lester's Girlfriend (Thank god she's Eliza!)

Have you ever had a plan? And after you do that plan you'll rule? But right now you suck? (**A/N: **LOL, one time me & my best friend were talking & I was like 'As soon as we do this plan we'll rule!' & she's like 'yeah!' & I said something that I don't remember & she said 'Yeah! But right now we suck.'.)

Well that's exactly how Layla Harding was right now. Her plan was to get Lester to ask Eliza out.

So it was no surprise that she couldn't wait to get her plan into action. When her & Lester got to school on Friday she spotted a girl also walking up to school, carrying a skateboard. She had long black hair with brown streaks in it & brown eyes. She was wearing some black bracelets with some spikes/studs on them. She was wearing black pants with a few chains on them & a green t-shirt that said 'I heart Sk8er Boyz' & black converse with black & white striped socks. She was also wearing some mascara, some purple eye shadow, & a skateboarding helmet. And she had a khaki-ish bag that was covered in pins that said stuff like 'My Attitude is none of your &#!$ing business!' _Skater Girl. _Layla thought. She went by the name Eliza Strider.

"Go ask her out!" Layla said.

"I don't think so Lay…" Lester said.

"Oh go on! Be a man!" Layla pushed Lester forward & everything happened at once.

A cat jumped on Eliza making her jump in surprise, causing her skateboard to fly out of her hands & Lester, who was trying to regain his balance, slipped on the skateboard, flying forward & knocking into a very surprised Eliza.

Layla fell over laughing.

"What the f-" Lester started to say but then noticed that it was Eliza. They both blushed since they're noses were touching.

Layla was still laughing.

"OH SHUT UP LAYLA!" Lester shouted back at her which only made her laugh harder.

He then turned back to Eliza. "I'm… uh… sorry." Lester blushed & picked up her skateboard, which didn't look damaged.

"No… it was my fault. I'm sorry I made you trip." Eliza blushed.

"Here's your skateboarding. I think it has a few scratches, but that's it." Lester blushed more as he handed it back to her.

"Thanks." Eliza said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lester attempted to hide his bleeding hand in his pocket.

"Oh no your not!" Eliza cried, "Your bleeding." She grabbed his hand to look at it.

"Really it's o-OW!" he cringed.

Eliza took a strip of cloth out of her bag & wrapped it around Lester's hand.

"There." She said, blushing, "So… I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Lester said, "Definitely."

She picked up her skateboard & began to walk away.

"Wait!" Lester said, "Eliza!"

Eliza turned around. "What?" she asked.

"Do you… want to come over my house after school?" Lester asked, blushing furiously.

"I… no." Eliza shook her head, "I don't think so."

Lester truly looked hurt & started walking in the opposite direction.

_I can't believe… _Eliza thought, _That I'm letting the only guy I've ever liked, walk away. I can't do this… _She turned around & ran after Lester. "Lester wait!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I… yes! My answer has changed." Eliza said.

"So… can Todd hang out with Layla?" Lester asked.

"Sure." Eliza said, "I'll ask him if he wants to."

"Great." Lester said.

"Come on…" Eliza said, "We could be late…" she grabbed Lester's hand & the two walked inside.

"This. Is. So. Frickin'. Awesome." Layla said, walking in after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When school was over Layla was so excited about going to a movie with Todd that she turned on her stereo as loud as it would go & put a Simple Plan CD in. She decided she could bake a cake while waiting for Todd.

don't wanna wake up today  
Cuz everyday's the same  
And I've been waiting so long  
For things to change

She threw the eggs in & turned the beater on, accidentally turning it a little bit too high & causing it to spin out of her grasp & splatter cake batter everywhere. She started singing along with one of her favorite songs.

_I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends  
Cuz everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place  
I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated_

I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa…**  
**Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump

Little did she know that Todd was standing in the doorway watching her.

I don't wanna wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I wanna do  
So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
Cuz the years are passing by  
And I've wasted all my t-t-time

I'm sick of this house  
Sick of being broke  
Sick of this town that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place  
I wanna break free   
I'm so frustrated

I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa…  
Forget your problems I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump

Layla jerked the beaters out of the bowl & batter splattered all over the kitchen.

Todd nearly burst out laughing at the way Layla was jumping around & singing.

I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore

Forget tomorrow   
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)   
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa…  
Forget your problems  
Time to let them go  
Whoa  
Forget tomorrow  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Yeah!  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
I just wanna jump

Lester turned off the radio & coughed.

Layla spun around & saw Todd standing in the doorway & blushed.

"I…" Layla said. _Oh, that was embarrassing! _She thought.

Todd smiled at her & she blushed.

Lester had his arm wrapped around Eliza's waist & she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We're going now." Lester said, winking at them, "Don't get in too much trouble. And… don't do anything TOO bad." Then him & Eliza walked out the door.

Layla blushed slightly.

"So?" Todd said, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" Layla grinned, "What about……."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours later Todd & Layla were snuggled up on the couch with popcorn & blankets, watching horror movies. Well Todd was at least. He had his head resting on a pillow & Layla was asleep on his shoulder with Todd's arms around her.

The scary part of the movie was playing when the door flew open. Eliza & Lester walked in, with their arms wrapped around each other & making out. Lester had his hands up her shirt & she had her hands tangled in his hair.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGH!" Todd yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS WORSE THAN THE HORROR MOVIE WE'RE WATCHING!"

Layla woke up with a start & Eliza & Lester sprung apart. But Lester accidentally jerked her bra off & she pulled his hair causing him to cringe in pain. Eliza gripped a pillow to her chest & glared at Todd.

"Well you & Layla aren't much better!" she snapped.

Todd looked down & realized him & Layla were snuggled together in a snuggly position.

"ACK!" Todd rolled off the couch in desperate attempt to get out of the suggestive position.

Eliza giggled & her & Lester burst out laughing at Layla who was gripping the blankets over her chest, even though she was still wearing all her clothes, and Todd, who was on the floor.

"Anyway," Lester said, "It's raining so you'll have to spend the night." He told Eliza, "I can't have you driving home in the rain & in the dark on a motorcycle."

"Does that mean Todd's staying?" Layla asked, hopefully.

"What do you think?" Lester asked.

"Is that a yes?"

"Duh."

"HEY!"

"Why do I hear the sound of my kids arguing?" Kether asked, appearing in the doorway, mascara & all.

Everyone screamed due to the fact that the scary part of the movie was on, it was raining, & it was dark.

"What?" Kether asked, turning on the light.

Everyone but Eliza quit screaming & Lester poked her. She stopped screaming.

"Oh." She blushed, "Sorry."

Lester couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey dad," Lester said, "Todd & Eliza are staying over night."

"Fine by me." Kether said, "Where is Eliza sleeping?"

"She can sleep with me." Lester said.

Kether nodded.

"KETHER!" Sandy shrieked, "Your letting them sleep together!"

"We slept together on our first date." Kether smirked.

Sandy blushed. "That…" she said, "Was different."

Lester smirked. "Todd can sleep with Layla, right?"

"Duh." Kether said, rolling his eyes.

"You, have the coolest dad ever!" Eliza told Lester.

"For a matter of fact, the first time Sandy had sex was… with Shadow I believe… when she was your age." Kether told them, earning a glare from Sandy.

"Shadow?" Todd asked, "As in….Shadow Strider?"

"Yeah," Kether asked, "How do you know Shadow Strider?"

"He's our dad!" Eliza piped up.

"WHAT?" Kether yelled.

"EWWW!" Todd practically yelled, "Gross, our dad had sex with her!"

"Several times." Sandy responded weakly.

"Who married Shadow?" Kether asked, "I thought he loved-"

"Pashmina." Eliza said, "Mafura. Pashmina Mafura."

"WHAT?" Sandy yelled, "She was my best friend in high school! She dated my brother!"

"Okay," Kether said, "We're getting way of subject here. Let's just go to bed."

Later That Night with Kether & Sandy… 

Kether was laying in bed tossing & turning. Sandy crawled in bed next to him.

"What's bothering you?" Sandy asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Kether snapped, "_Shadow. _That's what's bothering me!"

"Come on," Sandy said, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah it is." Kether said.

"Would it be even worse it I told you that… you'll be seeing Shadow on Parent/Teacher night which is in two days?"

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun! So what will happen? Does Todd like Layla? Will Layla's life be ruined on Parent/Teacher night like mine is going to be? WHERE ELIZA AND LESTER SERIOUSLY GOING TO HAVE SEX? JK about the last one. But anyway, review review!


End file.
